vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoma Nagare
Summary Ryoma Nagare (流竜馬 Nagare Ryōma) is a martial artist who was the first to be recruited by Dr. Saotome, and was one of the first to witness the true nature of Getter Rays. Ryoma is the primary pilot of the Getter Machine Eagle, and head pilot of Getter 1. Brash, hot-blooded, and possessing a fierce disposition, Ryoma often draws the attention of Dr. Saotome due to his resilience and strength, and as a result is brought on board with the crew of the Saotome Institute to help pilot Getter Robo. As a well-trained master of martial arts, Ryoma displays an almost superhuman level of strength and resistance, capable of taking hard blows from machines, deep scratches from Reptiloids, and removing knives impaled in his body by simply flexing his muscles. Complementing this durability is a monstrous level of strength and stamina, only further bolstered by his style taught to him by his father. After merging with the Getter Energy he became a pilot of Getter Emperor, and gained the ability to understand the past, present and future showing extensive knowledge of the events taking place in the present time, and those that will occur much later, as well as the demonstrated ability instantly transferred anywhere in time-space. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically. Unknown via Getter Energy Name: Ryoma Nagare Origin: Getter Robo Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Master of Nagare Dojo, Pilot of Saotome Institute, Pilot of the Getter Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master of Nagare-ryu (Style of karate, known for his pragmatic and brutish force), Mastery of any weapons and outstanding skills of piloting mecha, Implied to be at least Nigh-Omniscient (As part of Getter Rays and pilot of Getter Emperor, he governs over and has absolute control over space-time, life, evolution, and the fundamental laws of the universe), By Getter Energy have access to ability Teleportation, Time Travel, Can survive in space, Can cross between various dimensions and universes. Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can keep up against various Dinosaurs, who are capable of easily destroying walls), Unknown via Getter Energy Speed: Superhuman, Unknown via Getter Energy Lifting Strength: Superhuman, Unknown via Getter Energy Striking Strength: Wall level physically (Can casually smash Dinosaurs head, who are capable of destroying walls, with his bare hands), Unknown via Getter Energy Durability: Wall level physically (Capable to withstand hits from the strong Dinosaurs, who are capable of destroying walls with ease), Unknown via Getter Energy Stamina: Very High, possibly Limitless with Getter Energy Range: Standard Melee Range. Possibly Universal+ via Getter Energy Standard Equipment: Various edged weapons and firearms, Getter Machines Intelligence: Average, possibly Nigh-Omniscient via Getter Energy Weaknesses: Excessive use of Getter Energy can drive him to a temporary loss of sanity Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Getter Robo Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Orphans Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Gun Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier